Separadas
by Nathaniel Brooks
Summary: ¿Es posible terminar una amistad de varios años? ¿Es la separación la mejor solución que hay? Una historia basada en Lyra y sus amigas. Del fic Un viaje a Oxford. ( 18)


Separadas

Una fuerte lluvia ha estado arremetiendo con fuerza sobre la ciudad de Oxford, a ratos, las oscuras nubes destellaban intensamente, para luego de unos segundos escuchar los fuertes relámpagos que truenan como explosiones en el cielo.

Las horas de estudio se habían alargado y cuando Samantha se dio cuenta ya era bastante tarde, estaba cansada y con mucho sueño, apenas lograba distinguir las letras del libro que sostenía. Deja el libro sobre la mesa y se levanta, estira sus brazos y deja escapar un largo bostezo. Camina hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba Zirán y acaricia su lomo. Desde la ventana apenas se distingue lo que deberían ser las calles de Oxford, solo se ven algunas luces borrosas por la densa lluvia que cae en las calles y golpea la ventana. Por más abrigada que Samantha estaba, no pudo evitar sentir más frio de lo que ya hace en la habitación de Lyra.

-¿Qué hora es Lyra?- Pregunta Samantha con una voz débil, pero no escuchó alguna respuesta- ¿Lyra?

Lyra se encontraba con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio y con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, completamente dormida.

-¡Lyra!

-¡¿Qué…!? Hum…

-Te dormiste.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- Responde riendo.

-No me di cuenta- Dice Lyra frotándose los ojos.

-Bueno es que ya es muy tarde, yo también estoy cansada, ya deberíamos dormir.

-Sí, tienes razón ¡y que frio que hace!

Guardaron los libros, los cuadernos, los apuntes y se prepararon para dormir. Como era costumbre, Samantha estudiaba junto a Lyra en su habitación y como muchas veces se quedaba hasta tarde, Lyra hizo que instalasen una cama extra en su habitación, para que pueda quedarse a dormir, sin duda la influencia de Lyra con el director del Jordan tiene más atribución que cualquier otro estudiante del colegio.

Zirán se mantenía recostado cerca de la ventana, observando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana, Pan se acerca también a la ventana y se recuesta a su lado, ambos se miran amistosamente y como si de una fuerza hipnótica se tratase, ambos daimonions se quedan mirando por la ventana.

Lyra ya estaba en su cama y Samantha se estaba preparando para acostarse en la suya.

-¡Valla frio que hace!-Comenta Samantha.

-Así es- le responde Lyra- Oye, Sami.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y dormíamos juntas cuando había un clima como este y hacia mucho frio?

-Sí lo recuerdo, aunque en ese tiempo solo tenías una sola cama.

-Así es, bueno, esta noche hace mucho frio ¿no crees?

-¡Pues sí, me doy cuenta!

-Bueno, me preguntaba ¿Podemos dormir juntas?

-¿Qué?

-Como cuando éramos niñas.

-Hum… no lo sé.

-Vamos Sami, duerme conmigo, tú sabes que en pocos días emprenderé mi viaje hacia el norte y no regresaré en mucho tiempo.

Hace mucho tiempo que Samantha no dormía junto a Lyra, la última vez fue en aquella ocasión en que se reencontró con Will hace ya un poco más de un año, y pensó que ésa vez sería la última. También fue la última vez en que sintió aquella intensa y extraña sensación por su amiga, que solo sentía cuando se encontraba a solas con algún chico.

Lyra comenzó a salir con Billy desde ya casi un año y desde entonces, Samantha dejó de tener esas sensaciones con Lyra, de imaginársela distinta, de verla distinta, de pensar en ella de manera distinta. Lyra siempre le contaba a Samantha sobre su relación con Billy, le contaba de sus salidas en las tardes, de sus conversaciones, cenas con su familia o solos e incluso uno que otro detalle de su intimidad, intimidad de la cual Samantha le daba consejos, ya que ella tiene más experiencia en este tema más que Lyra.

Samantha sabe que Lyra ha cambiado mucho desde que sale con Billy, ya no es la chica sensible y triste por dentro que solía ser, ahora es más fuerte, más alegre y más decidida, por eso le intriga un poco lo que ahora le está pidiendo ``¿Y si vuelvo a pensar en ella como lo hacía antes? ¿Y si vuelvo a sentir cosas por ella otra vez?´´ se preguntaba.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hum… está bien ¡como cuando éramos niñas!

-¡Sí!

Algo tímida, Samanta se levanta de su cama y se acuesta con Lyra ``solo porque hace frio´´ se decía ``solo a dormir y ya, además no puedo decirle que no a mi amiga´´. Lyra sonreía, estaba muy emocionada, para ella esto no era más que recordar algo de su infancia, algo que solo ellas dos hacían, pero para Samantha era algo más, era como una pequeña tortura, algo que sabía que le podría pasar en cualquier momento y que solo deseaba que se terminara luego y ya.

Conversaron un rato sobre varias cosas sin importancia, hablaron y rieron en voz baja, hasta que ambas amigas se quedaron dormidas, al menos Lyra, ya que Samantha no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por más que intentó evitarlo, tanta intimida y acercamiento no pudieron evitar que Samantha viera a Lyra de manera distinta y se fijara en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su tono de voz al hablar bajo y susurrar, y esos pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, aunque en el fondo ella tampoco quería dormir, talvez jamás tendría otra oportunidad de ver a su amiga tan de cerca como la está viendo ahora, talvez jamás podría verla dormir de esta forma como lo hace ahora, es más, talvez jamás tendría otra oportunidad de estar en una situación tan íntima con ella como ahora.

La última vez en la que ella durmió con Lyra fue distinto, pues ella estaba triste y lloraba, pero ahora no, ahora ella se encuentra bien. ``Si yo quisiera tocar su cabello no pasaría nada, si yo quisiera tocarla no pasaría nada, si yo quisiera… si yo quisiera… besarla… no pasaría nada, además ella está durmiendo, no podría sentirlo, y si llegara a sentirlo pensaría que es Billy, entonces…´´

Desde afuera, unos destellos de luz se hicieron presentes a través de la ventana, seguidos de unos fuertes truenos que se escuchaban desde muy lejos.

Se dejó vencer por sus sentimientos, dejó de luchar, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que su respiración aumente y su excitación se expandiera a cada segundo por todo su cuerpo. A ratos, frotaba suave su rodilla contra la otra y su pie contra su otro pie, sus manos las tenía juntas cerca de su cuello para evitar tocar en lugares en los que no quería tocar. Samantha miraba a Lyra sin quitarle los ojos de encima, viendo como ella dormía, asegurándose de que en verdad estaba dormida. ``Voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo ¿en verdad voy a hacerlo? No puedo creer que esté pensando en esto, bueno si no lo hago no pasara nada, pero si lo hago… tampoco pasara nada ¿verdad? Entonces… lo hago, sí, voy a hacerlo, ¿o talvez no?´´

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Lyra se quedó dormida, Samantha estaba segura de que ella estaba dormida, la ha visto dormir en muchas ocasiones y puede asegurarse de que en realidad lo está.

Había dejado de pensar en que si lo hacía o no desde ya unos minutos y solo se dedicó a mirarla, solo a mirarla, su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos, su respiración. Entonces cierra los ojos y si pensarlo más se acerca a ella y la besa, y se queda allí por unos segundos, sintiendo sus labios, tan suaves, tan dulces, tan especiales. Se aleja despacio, abre los ojos y continúa mirándola, viendo como duerme, fingiendo que nada pasó, pero sintiendo todo el placer del beso a través de su cuerpo, pero toda esa sensación de encanto y satisfacción se convierte en horror y vergüenza, cuando ve que Lyra abre los ojos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza hasta tal punto de quedar casi sin respiración, abre completamente sus ojos y se lleva ambas manos a la boca. ``No puedo creerlo ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estaba despierta! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Se supone que estaba dormida! ¡Y yo le di un beso! ¡No puedo creerlo!´´

-Tranquila Sami, no temas, está bien- Le dice Lyra en un susurro, de forma tan dulce y calmada.

-Yo… lo siento, no sé, no sé qué me pasó, yo…

-Está bien, Sami.

-Yo… yo…

-Tranquila, he visto como me miras, de la misma forma en que me miran los chicos tímidos cuando pasan por mi lado, te he visto y aunque no es siempre, me doy cuenta, y sé que esas miradas significan algo.

-Lyra yo… no lo sé… yo solo…

-Escucha, podemos hacer de cuenta de que esto jamás sucedió, olvidarnos de esto y seguir siendo amigas pero tienes que dejar de verme de esa forma Sami, tu sabes que esto no puede ser.

-Lo sé, es que…

-Sin embargo, si quieres besarme ahora puedes hacerlo, yo no te detendré, si quieres que te bese, puedes decirlo, yo lo haré, si no quieres vivir pensando en que no tomaste la oportunidad cuando pudiste entonces puedes hacerlo ahora, como dije no te detendré, pero solo será esta vez y nada más y después de esto ya no podríamos volver a vernos, ya que después de esto, ya no seríamos amigas, seríamos algo más.

-¿Qué seríamos Lyra? Dímelo.

-Seríamos amantes, y tú sabes que eso está prohibido, no solo en el Jordan o en el St. Sophia, sino que en todos lados.

Samantha cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar, Lyra seca sus lágrimas y acaricia su mejilla.

-Por eso también te doy esta opción, podemos olvidar de que esto ocurrió y vivir como siempre lo hemos hecho, como amigas, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho Sami, y no podría soportar que vivas en una ilusión, en una fantasía, pero es tu elección.

-Lyra Yo…

`` ¿Qué clase de persona permite que su mejor amiga la bese y le responde de esa manera? Acabo de aprovecharme de ella, de traicionar su confianza y ella me da la opción de olvidarlo y continuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado´´

-Yo…

`` ¿Qué tan dulce y amable puede llegar a ser? ¿Por qué? Si hubiera sido otra persona, cualquier otra persona de seguro hubiera hecho un escándalo, pero no ella, no Lyra, porque ella es especial, ella es única´´

-Yo te…

`` ¿En verdad crees que podré vivir de esa forma?´´

-Te echare de menos Lyra.

Samantha toma a Lyra por entre su mejilla y su cuello y la besa una vez más, pero esta vez es un beso más intenso y apasionado, un beso que le es correspondido de la misma manera. Lyra pasa sus manos por su cabello hasta llegar a sus hombros y acaricia sus brazos.

Sin tener control de su cuerpo, Samanta se sube encima de Lyra y continúa besándola sin parar, las caricias continúan, sus piernas se frotan intensamente y sus manos comienzan a llegar a lugares en donde nunca antes habían llegado.

La ropa les molesta y se deshacen de ellas. Sus manos, sus labios y sus dedos buscan la mejor forma de encontrar el placer y los truenos que se escuchan en el cielo no hacían más que aumentar su excitación. Entre besos y miradas, caricias y orgasmos, todo lo que comenzó como un deseo se convirtió en una larga noche de intimidad que perduró hasta el más profundo y placentero éxtasis.

A la mañana siguiente dejo de llover, aunque el frio se mantuvo. Samantha despertó abrazada junto a Lyra, feliz, mirándose de frente. Acaricia su cabello, aun podía sentir el aroma de su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos.

Lyra despierta, se deja querer por las caricias de Samantha, toma un largo y lento respiro y ambas se quedan mirando a los ojos, sonriendo, aun sin creer en lo que hicieron durante la noche.

-Buenos días Lyra.

-Buenos días Sami.

-¿Sabes? No sé si tú… no sé qué piensas, pero lo de anoche fue… increíble.

-¿Quieres saber lo que en realidad pienso?

-Sí, por favor.

-Yo también pienso que fue increíble, la verdad estaba esperando un momento como este y me alegra de que hallas sido tú, no sé si hubiera sido lo mismo con otra persona.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada- Dice riendo- Son cosas mías, no te preocupes, pero ¿Sabes? Ya es de día, debemos levantarnos y tú sabes lo que eso significa.

Samantha se quedó sin palabras, ella tiene razón, le habían dado una oportunidad y ella escogió lo que sentía y su elección le fue correspondida de la mejor forma, pero entonces ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora? ¿En verdad ya no podrán verse otra vez? ¿Ya no podrán seguir siendo amigas?

-¿Tiene que ser así?

-Créeme, es lo mejor, entre más tiempo pasemos alejadas menor será el dolor.

-Aún podemos fingir que nada ocurrió, aún podemos seguir siendo…

No pudo terminar la frase, acaba de darse cuenta de que Lyra tenía razón, desde el momento en que la besó dejaron de ser amigas, y ya nada podía cambiarlo, pues sus sentimientos por Lyra ahora son distintos, son más fuertes, mucho más que una amistad.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Sami y no quiero que sufras por mí, no quiero que pases tus días viviendo una falsa amistad con alguien a quien no puedes tener, no de la forma en que quisieras, pues sabes que no se puede, simplemente no se puede y tú no podrás olvidarlo jamás.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? ¿Y si puedo soportarlo? ¿Y si es así como quiero vivir?

Lyra toma sus manos y besa su cabello.

-Porque te conozco Sami, y no permitiré que vivas en una mentira, en una fantasía, escondida de la sociedad, por mí.

Lyra se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse. Samantha la observa mientras se coloca su ropa pensando en lo que le acaba de decir, ella tiene razón, vivir en una falsa amistad es vivir una mentira, además ella siente y sabe que desde ahora, lo que siente por Lyra es algo más y aunque logre disimularlo, no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Samantha se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse.

Después de varios minutos, ambas chicas ya estaban listas para salir de la habitación. Lyra toma su bolso y se acerca a la puerta.

-¿Estás lista?

-Espera.

Lyra tiene una mano en la perilla de la puerta y Samantha coloca su mano sobre la de ella evitando que la abra.

-Entonces, al salir de esta habitación, todo se termina ¿Verdad? Al cruzar por esa puerta… ya no nos podremos ver.

-Así tiene que ser.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo aprovechar estos últimos segundos contigo?- Le dice mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien- Le responde sonriendo.

Lyra toma a Samantha con ambas manos por su cuello, se acerca despacio y besa sus labios. Samantha cierra los ojos y acaricia a Lyra moviendo sus manos desde su cintura hasta su espalda, a cada segundo el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, cada vez más profundo y placentero, pues es el último.

Samantha toma a Lyra de los hombros y mueve a Lyra, apoyándola en la puerta mientras continúan besándose. Poco a poco, el beso se hace más lento y Samantha muerde suavemente el labio de Lyra, cuando escucha que ella gira la perilla de la puerta y comienza a abrirla muy despacio. Ambas chicas aún seguían muy cerca sabiendo que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, pero no les importó. Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta, ambas chicas se separaron y salieron de la habitación.

No había nadie afuera en el pasillo. Pan y Zirán, quienes estuvieron debajo de la cama toda la noche, salieron de la habitación, seguido de las dos chicas. Caminaron juntas fuera del colegio Jordan sin decir ninguna palabra, al igual que sus daimonion, caminando unos cuantos pasos más adelantes. Algunos profesores y alumnos que conocen a las chicas las saludaron cuando pasaron por su lado, y ellas les devolvieron el saludo de manera amable como acostumbran a hacerlo. Hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal del Jordan.

-Entonces ¿Esto se termina aquí?-Pregunta Samantha.

-Esto aún no termina, las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante por eso es mejor que estemos alejadas por un tiempo.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con todo lo que tenemos? Todos estos años juntas, nuestra amis… todo eso ¿Ya no es nada?

-Es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Por favor Samantha, no hagas esto más difícil, para mí también lo es.

-Pues al parecer no se nota.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues te estas tomando todo esto muy calmadamente y hablas de cómo me va a afectar, pero no has dicho nada de cómo te sientes o como te va a afectar a ti.

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de cómo voy a estar más adelante? ¿Y si en realidad puedo soportarlo? ¿Y si en realidad si puedo olvidar esto y seguir siendo tu amiga?

-Porque te conozco Samantha, y sé que con el tiempo terminaras mal, si nos mantenemos juntas como siempre, seguirás viéndome como lo hacías antes, seguirás pensando en mí como…

-¡Por favor Lyra! No hables ni pienses por mi como si fuera tan fácil ¿Por qué no me dices lo que en verdad ocurre? Quiero decir ¿Por qué tomar una decisión como esa?

-Porque es lo mejor para nosotras, tu sabes lo que ocurriría si alguien… si alguien se entera de lo que hicimos.

-¡Hemos estado en peores situaciones y muchas veces nunca nos han descubierto!

-Esta vez es distinto y lo sabes.

-¡Podemos intentarlo!

-Samantha…

Unas personas caminan cerca de las chicas, al escuchar los pasos, ambas guardaron silencio aunque estaban seguras de que nadie las oyeron discutir.

-Perfecto, entonces así será, si es lo mejor entonces no hay más que hacer- Dice Samantha algo molesta.

-Samantha, no…

-Lamento que haya ocurrido esto y que tuviera que terminar de esta manera, pero así se dieron las cosas.

-Escucha, no creo que esto sea…

-Adiós Lyra.

-Samantha, espera ¡Samantha!

Samantha se aleja de Lyra, caminando firme y rápido. Lyra seguía llamándola desde la entrada del Jordan pero ella no la escuchaba, siguió caminando hasta cruzar la calle y perderse entre la gente. Lyra pensó en correr tras ella pero se contuvo. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a molestarle en el pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, intentaba convencerse de que esto era lo mejor para ambas, trataba de aceptar las mismas palabras que le había dicho a su amiga para creer que en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aunque lo fuera o no ya es tarde para tomar alguna otra decisión, Samantha ya se había ido.

Al pasar los días, todo se fue haciendo más difícil para ambas chicas. Aún seguían encontrándose en las salas de clases, el comedor y otros lugares del St. Sophia, pero no se hablaban más de lo que fuera los estudios o simples saludos, ninguna se miraba a los ojos y siempre estaban evitándose.

Su distanciamiento pasaba desapercibido para todas las personas, excepto para sus amigas, Sheryl y Helen, quien al principio lo veían como algo pasajero, algo que ocurría anteriormente pero que siempre pasaba. ``Ya se enojaron las hermanitas´´ `` ¿Otra vez están peleadas?´´ `` ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿El postre del almuerzo, la blusa o el ratón imaginario?´´ decían bromeando, pero al pasar los días, se dieron cuenta de que en realidad es algo serio, algo había pasado entre ellas.

De lo primero que ellas se dieron cuenta es que ya no reían ni conversaban, cuando estaban juntas apenas se decían algo y siempre evitaban mirarse. Lyra parecía estar más tranquila, se le podía ver junto a Billy caminando juntos o abrazados, a pesar de su distanciamiento con Samantha ella parecía estar bien, pues Billy era quien la animaba y le daba fuerzas, sin embargo Samantha parecía estar cada vez más alejada de las personas, no solo de sus amigas sino que también de las demás alumnas del St. Sophia, los maestros y otras personas que ella conoce fuera del colegio. Samantha estaba sola, no hablaba con nadie, no se veía con nadie y siempre evitaba juntarse con alguien dando alguna excusa, y sus amigas comenzaron a preocuparse.

Helen se encontraba en el comedor del St. Sophia, cargaba unos libros de la biblioteca que tenía que leer para unos exámenes. Buscaba algún lugar despejado en las mesas para acomodarse y leer tranquilamente, cuando ve a Samantha. La vio sentada a unos pocos metros más adelante, ya había terminado de almorzar pero aún se encontraba sentada, sola, solo con la compañía de Zirán.

-Mira, puedes acercarte y hablarle- Le dijo su daimonion gato montés Fillen.

-¿Pero que puede decirle?

-Solo dile que quieres hablar con ella.

-¿Y si trata de evitarme?

-No lo hará.

-Pero…

-Vamos Helen, acércate y habla con ella.

Seguía pensando si acercarse o no cuando Samantha se levanta y camina fuera del comedor. Helen se queda mirando como su amiga se aleja, pero entonces, corre para alcanzarla y le habla a su espada.

-¿Samantha?- pregunta Helen, Samantha se detiene pero no se voltea a verla, levanta su cabeza y se le puede escuchar un leve suspiro.

-Helen… hola- Responde Samantha después de voltearse a verla, con la voz débil y algo baja- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, bien, pero, preocupada, preocupada por ti Samantha.

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Bueno, es que, has estado actuando de esa manera desde hace varios días.

-¿De cuál manera?

-Alejada, sola, ya casi ni nos vemos más que en las salas de clases y de hecho casi no nos hablas.

-Lo siento Helen, es que he estado ocupada en los estudios, tu sabes que es temporada de exámenes finales y todo esto ocupa mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero, has estado alejado de nosotras por mucho tiempo ¿Qué ocurre Samantha?

-No ocurre nada, es solo por eso, por los exámenes.

-No es cierto, en temporadas de exámenes anteriores jamás habías actuado de esa manera.

-Bueno es que… esta vez me ha pasado el tiempo, he estado haciendo muchas cosas en poco tiempo y estoy algo cansada.

-Samantha, yo te conozco ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-No ocurrió nada Helen, en serio, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Dijo Samantha con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Helen pudo percatarse de que era falsa.

-Claro que te ocurre algo, nos damos cuenta, yo me doy cuenta, he hablado con Lyra pero tampoco dice nada y no he podido hablar mucho con ella porque ha estado ocupada por su viaje al norte y no la he visto desde hace unos días, además no parece estar triste y alejada.

-Bueno… ¡No lo sé! Además que tiene que ver Lyra en todo esto.

-Porque ustedes siempre han estado juntas, incluso antes de que nos conociéramos.

-Bueno pero eso no tiene nada que ver- Dijo Samantha algo molesta.

-Por favor Samantha- Le suplica- Yo también soy tu amiga.

-Lo sé.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Es que…- Dijo Samantha en voz baja.

-¿Te hicimos algo malo y no nos dimos cuenta?

-¡No! Claro que no, ya se los habría hecho saber.

-¿Estas… estas embarazada?- Le pregunta en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Bueno es que no lo sé! No me hagas adivinar.

-Escucha Helen, estoy bien, en serio.

-Sé que algo te ocurre Samantha, puedo verlo en ti, por favor.

-Hum…

-¿Es que ya no confías en mí?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No es nada Helen, por favor no insistas- Le dijo riendo, aunque más parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar, y como siempre Helen se dio cuenta de eso.

-Samantha- Le dijo con la voz débil, también a punto de llorar.

-No es… no es nada, en serio- Dijo casi como un susurro.

-Entonces ¿No vas a decirme?

-…

-¿Sa… Samantha?- Le preguntó con algo de tristeza en su voz, pero Samantha no dijo nada, solo inclino la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

Helen siempre fue la más tranquila y sentimental de todas, siempre tiene buenas relaciones con todo el mundo y no le gusta entrar en conflictos, de hecho, cuando eran más jóvenes, cada vez que Lyra y Samantha peleaban, la hacían llorar, y Sheryl las regañaba por eso. Esta vez no es muy distinto a las veces anteriores, se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Helen mientras que Fillen se escondía detrás de sus piernas. Samantha sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en llanto, pues ella no puede soportar estas situaciones tan fuertes y complicadas. Lamenta de que ella tenga que sufrir de esta forma, y de seguro Sheryl la defienda como siempre lo ha hecho, pero quiera o no tiene que ser así, es mejor así, pues ella no podría entender la verdad de esta situación y podría sufrir un daño emocional mucho peor.

Samantha aún permanecía en silencio, esperaba que Helen rompiera en llanto y se fuera corriendo para luego tener que sufrir por la culpa, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Pero en un momento completamente inesperado, Helen levanta su mano y le da una fuerte bofetada que hace caer sus anteojos, y a la vez, los libros que Helen traía consigo, al mismo tiempo en que Fillen daba un salto desde detrás de Helen hasta Zirán, y le da un fuerte zarpazo que lo hace caer al suelo.

El sonido de la bofetada hizo que todo el comedor quedara en completo silencio, todas las personas allí detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nadie se movía ni decía nada, un completo silencio en todo el comedor, lo único que se escuchó fueron los anteojos de Samantha y los Libros de Helen al caer al suelo, y luego de eso, silencio.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO REACCIONAS SAMANTHA?! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que nosotras también sufrimos por ti, de que estamos preocupadas por ti, de que nos importas!? Sé que algo te ha ocurrido, algo serio y quiero saber qué fue, quiero ayudarte en lo que sea, quiero apoyarte en lo que tengas que hacer ¡No lo sé! Pero por favor, no me dejes con esta incertidumbre que ya no la soporto- La voz de Helen se escucha entre rabia y dolor por todo el comedor.

Zirán se resguarda detrás de Samantha y Fillen se mostraba amenazante, con las orejas hacia atrás, los ojos dilatados y mostrando sus garras, pero Samantha no dijo nada, tenía la cabeza hacia un lado con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y una mano sobre su mejilla.

-¡¿Es que acaso ya no soy tu amiga?! ¡¿Es que ya no confías en mí?! ¡Mírame Samantha, soy yo, soy tu amiga! ¡¿Es que acaso no vas a decirme nada!?

Pero Samantha no respondió, seguía con la mirada desviada, lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza un poco, pero no le dijo nada.

-¿Samantha?- Le preguntó por última vez.

Samantha la miró con el cabello entre su rostro, con una expresión triste y seria, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, era obvio lo que quiso decir con esa mirada y Helen lo supo interpretar sin problemas ``Lo siento Helen, pero no lo diré´´.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡BIEN!- Muy molesta, Helen comienza a recoger sus libros- Si quieres alejarte que así sea, si quieres estar sola o… saltar de un puente ¡es tu problema! si ya no quieres ser mi amiga ¡PUES YA NO ME IMPORTA! Ya no me importas tu ni tus problemas ni lo que sea que te haya ocurrido, eres una estúpida Samantha, ¡eres una estúpida! ¡UNA ESTUPIDA!

Helen camina molesta hacia la salida, cada paso que daba se escuchaban fuertes por todo el comedor, Fillen seguía mostrando sus garras y con las orejas hacia atrás. Mientras caminaba se limpia las lágrimas agresivamente con el antebrazo y mostraba una expresión seria pero molesta. Se mantuvo así hasta llegar a la puerta de salida del comedor, y al salir, comenzó a correr.

Samantha se agacha para recoger sus anteojos pero no se los coloca, ve que en uno de los cristales tiene un pequeño rasguño y mientras lo observa escucha cientos de murmullos y ruidos molestos por todo el comedor. Al lazar la vista se da cuenta de que todos en el comedor la estaban mirando, pero entonces, el tiempo comienza a correr otra vez, todos dejan de mirarla y continúan lo que estaban haciendo, ignorando todo lo ocurrido como si nada hubiera pasado. Samantha se coloca sus anteojos y sale del comedor lo más tranquila y rápida posible.

Al salir del comedor ve a Helen en el jardín central del colegio, estaba sentada bajo un árbol con ambos brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, y su cabeza inclinada y escondida entre sus brazos y sus rodillas. A su lado estaban dos niñas quienes le hacían compañía, una de ellas acariciaba su cabello. De pronto, otra niña aparece corriendo, acompañada de Sheryl, quien la había ido a buscar. Sheryl le dice algo a Helen, ella se levanta y la abraza fuerte, luego, todas se van del jardín, una de las niñas lleva los libros de Helen.

Samantha ya no podía soportar la angustia y el dolor y comienza a correr hasta llegar al baño de mujeres. Al entrar, ve a dos chicas que conversaban mientras se veían al espejo, al ver entrar a Samantha al baño y ver la expresión y el golpe en su rostro, ambas chicas guardaron silencio y salieron del baño sin mirarla. Abre el grifo del lavamanos y se lava la cara, mantiene ambas manos en su rostro y deja caer todas las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo y las cubre con más agua mientras respiraba por la boca para que no se le escapara un sollozo y no romper en llanto.

Escucha la puerta del baño abrirse, entra una persona y sierra con el seguro de la puerta ``De seguro es Sheryl quien viene a regañarme´´

-Valla espectáculo que dieron, señorita Winfrey.

-¡¿Dame Hannah?!- Al escuchar su voz, Samantha la mira sorprendida y algo asustada y se seca rápidamente el rostro con las mangas- Hubiera preferido a Sheryl.

-¿Sabes? No es fácil dirigir una escuela de mujeres que también es un internado, he sido la directora del St. Sophia por muchos años y te sorprenderías la cantidad de veces que han ocurrido casos similares ¿Por qué crees que se organizan esas aburridas fiestas de fin de año? Bueno, aburridas para los maestros.

-No sé de qué habla Dame Hannah.

-Tú sabes que sí, conozco a Lyra mucho antes que tú, la conozco desde que era una niña que le gustaba subirse a los techos y jugar con los niños Giptianos, ella es algo especial en muchos aspectos, Samantha, créeme que sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, pues no es la primera vez que ocurre aunque si puede ser algo distinto, ya que tiene que ver con Lyra, y cuando Lyra está involucrada las cosas siempre se complican.

-Yo, no se… no sé, es que, usted no entiende, yo… no quise… digo, las cosas… se dieron y…

-Tranquila, no tienes que confesarme nada, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo transferirte a otro colegio, tengo contacto con los directores de otras instituciones y puedo darles buenas referencias tuyas, aunque obviando algunas travesuras de las que me son imposibles olvidar, para que termines tus estudios y puedas dar los exámenes finales.

-¿En serio? ¿Puede hacer eso?

-Por supuesto, sin embargo, como dije recién, cuando se trata de Lyra las cosas siempre se complican y estar lo más alejada de ella por un buen tiempo sería lo mejor para ti, tu sabes que tu situación es bastante complicada.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Me refiero a que si alguien llega a enterarse de que dos alumnas de este establecimiento han hecho… cosas que no debieran, el colegio St. Sophia perdería reputación y mi puesto como directora estaría en duda por el consejo de maestros, pero lo más importante aquí es lo que a ti y a Lyra les pueda suceder, es posible que soliciten una expulsión de manera arbitraria para ustedes dos y dado los acontecimientos es posible que ningún otro colegio pueda aceptarlas. Sin embargo Lyra es diferente, aunque no quiera aceptarlo ella tiene influencias y una reputación dada por su historial, ella podría o librarse de todo este asunto con el tiempo, o perder más de lo que ha conseguido y ser rechazada por toda la sociedad, por eso señorita Winfrey, para evitar todo esto, lo mejor será que ustedes pasen un tiempo separadas y estar lo más alejadas posible, como ya sabes Lyra realizará un viaje hacia el sur y no regresará en mucho tiempo, en cambio a ti, te transferiré a una escuela en Estados Unidos y vivirás allá hasta terminar tu ciclo completo de estudios.

-¡¿Dos años?!

-Así es, tu estadía estará completamente financiada por el St. Sophia, siempre y cuando mantengas buenas calificaciones.

-Pero yo…

-Sin embargo…

-Hum…

-Hay algo que debes hacer, si quieres que te ayude tienes que hacer algo por mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Debes decirle a tus amigas la verdad, ellas merecen saber lo que ocurre, en especial la señorita Hallywell.

-No ¡No! No lo hare ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Samantha!

-¡No quiero que lo sepan, no ellas! ¡Por favor! Envíeme a cualquier lado del mundo, no me importa, pero no me haga decírselo a ellas, por favor Dame Hannah, no puedo, no ellas- Samantha comienza a llorar.

-Sé que será algo difícil, pero si no lo haces vivirás con el dolor y el arrepentimiento de jamás poder haberles dicho la verdad a tus amigas, y sufrirás más de lo que estas sufriendo ahora y te lamentarás cada día por su perdida, por eso tienes que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que te vayas sin antes arreglar las cosas con tus amigas.

Samantha no dijo nada, tenía ambas manos apretadas fuerte sobre su cabeza y no paraba de caerles las lágrimas mientras aprieta sus dientes con fuerza.

-Puedo arreglar la sala de conferencias para que conversen tranquilas esta tarde, entre antes lo hagas, mejor, pero debes hacerlo ¿Qué dices Samantha? ¿Lo harás?

Ya no podía aguantar más, el dolor y la angustia la estaban matando por dentro, había lastimado a Helen como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya no podía soportarlo más, qué más da.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré, lo haré! ¡Se los diré, les diré la verdad! Pero por favor… Sáqueme de aquí, ya no lo soporto…- Y finalmente, Samantha rompe en llanto.

Sin nada más que decir, Dame Hannah abraza a Samantha como si fuera su hija, y viceversa, tal como lo ha tenido que hacer en varias ocasiones.

Esa misma tarde, Helen y Sheryl llegan a la sala de conferencias. Observan con cuidado el lugar mientras que Fillen y Kanduael, el daimonion azulejo de Sheryl, se pasean por el lugar. Es un cuarto adornado con cuadros de personas importantes en la historia del St. Sophia, unos muebles con artículos de oficina, archivos y documentos académicos, otro mueble más pequeño con botellas de whiskey, tocay y otros tragos, aunque este se encontraba cerrado con un candado. Sobre el techo colgaba una hermosa y lujosa lámpara de vidrio y metal dorado aunque la sala estaba iluminada por la luz de una gran ventana que cubría casi toda la pared, y en el centro se hallaba una mesa de caoba ovalada y nueve lujosas sillas alrededor.

-¿Habías estado aquí antes Helen?-Le pregunta Sheryl a su amiga.

-No ¿Y tú?

-Sí, una vez, hace mucho, fue por una exposición sobre algunos hallazgos arqueológicos en una selva africana, aquí fue donde empezó todo- Responde Sheryl mirando a su alrededor.

-Ya veo ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías de reconsiderar tu decisión.

-Lo sé, es que… son muchas cosas.

-No es que esté tratando de convencerte pero… - Dijo Helen mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas- Esa invitación es algo que no puedes dejar pasar, es tu gran oportunidad.

-Sí estas tratando de convencerme.

Helen ríe alegremente.

-Solo dime que lo vas a pensar, por favor Sheryl.

-Está bien, sí, lo voy a pensar lo voy a reconsiderar ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!- le responde con una sonrisa.

-Además ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? ¿Será que Dame Hannah querrá hablar con nosotras? ¿Será por lo de…?

Helen no le responde, guarda silencio y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Sheryl comprende que aún está molesta con Samantha, por eso intenta convencerla de que acepte esa invitación, aquel conflicto que tuvieron en el comedor de verdad le ha afectado. Sheryl piensa que si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo serio que es este asunto, talvez hubiera podido hacer algo antes de que sus dos amigas discutieran de esa manera, pero ya es tarde para eso ¿Qué puede hacer ahora?

Alguien toca la puerta de la sala de conferencias, la puerta se abre, es Samantha, quien al ver a sus amigas las saluda algo tímida y nerviosa con la mano. Sheryl se queda sin palabras, la verdad no se lo esperaba, ella estaba esperando a que Dame Hannah apareciera, pero no Samantha. Por su parte, Helen frunce el ceño y gira su cabeza para no verla.

-Yo… hum… - Dice Samantha aún desde la puerta. Entra a la sala y cierra la puerta despacio, luego se voltea para ver a sus amigas.

-Supongo que vienes a explicar lo ocurrido- Dijo Sheryl.

-Hum… sí, bueno, yo… Helen, hey…

-Vete Samantha, no quiero hablar contigo- Le dice sin mirarla.

-¡Helen lo siento!- Dijo Samantha acercándose a Helen- Es que yo no quería que…

-Ya te dije que no me interesa- Helen se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de la sala.

-¡Por favor déjame explicarte!

Pero Helen no le dijo nada.

Decidida a dejar la sala, Sheryl se apresura a detenerla sosteniéndola de un brazo.

-Helen espera, escuchemos lo que Samantha tiene que decir, de seguro viene a disculparse ¿No es así?

-Sí- Responde Samantha- Sí, bueno, sí, yo… lo siento, yo no quería que ustedes se preocuparan por mí y… sé que me he comportado como una tonta y que las he dejado solas estas semanas, y yo… -Suspira- Lo siento chicas, Helen.

Helen estaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada pero con la vista desviada. Al escuchar a Samantha la mira directo a los ojos, su rostro expresaba seriedad pero también algo de tristeza y enfado por ella.

-Solo dime ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió para que te alejaras de nosotras?

-Está bien, se los diré… esto… tiene que ver con Lyra.

-¿Lyra? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella… me… gusta- Dijo Samantha con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Cómo que te…? ¿Lyra?

-¿En serio?

-Sí- Les responde en un susurro- Y no solo eso, yo… nosotras… nos besamos.

Samantha había prometido contarles la verdad a sus amigas, pero no se atrevió a contarles toda la verdad, guardando en secreto la noche de intimidad que tuvo con Lyra aquella noche, con decirles que se besaron bastaba, pues con tan solo un beso puede ya ocasionar problemas.

Al escucharla, Sheryl se lleva una mano a la boca y Helen vuelve a sentarse en la silla, sujetándose con una mano sobre el respaldar de esta. Hubo un incómodo silencio que duró varios segundos.

-Solo fue una vez pero, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, no he podido dejar de pensar… en ella, sé que Lyra ya lo ha superado y está bien, pero yo… sé que debí contarles esto antes, pero es que no sabía cómo hacerlo, me alejé de ella para dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos, me alejé de ustedes para que no notaran lo que sentía por ella y sin darme cuenta me había alejado de todo el mundo, y no me importó, nada me importaba, hice lo que pude para dejar de pensar en ella pero no pude hacerlo, no puedo, ella… ella me gusta, ella me gusta y no puedo…

No pudo continuar hablando, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Helen se levanta de la silla y se sitúa de frente a Samantha, coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Samantha- Le dijo Helen muy despacio.

Samantha se limpia las lágrimas y suspira lento para tratar de calmarse.

-Helen, Sheryl, lo siento, debí habérselos dicho pero es que no sabía cómo, no es algo que se dice así nada más.

-Está bien Samantha, no te preocupes- Le dijo Sheryl mientras la abrazaba- te entiendo, sé que no es algo fácil de decir pero es que nosotras también estábamos preocupadas y como no sabíamos lo que tenías tampoco sabíamos cómo hablar contigo.

-Lo sé, siento haberlas preocupado chicas, en especial a ti Helen.

-No te preocupes Samantha- le responde Helen- Esta bien, pero dime una cosa, hum… ¿Qué… que vas a hacer ahora? Digo, entre tú y Lyra ¿Qué va a ocurrir entre ustedes dos? ¿Ya no se volverán a ver? ¿Ya no serán más amigas?

-Bueno, ese es otro tema, hum…- Samantha camina un poco por la sala antes de continuar hablando- Con lo que pasó hoy en el comedor, bueno, se ha enterado Dame Hannah, no me pregunten cómo se enteró ella simplemente ya lo sabía, bueno, el asunto es que… ella me dijo que, este asunto es muy delicado y para evitar mayores conflictos tengo que pasar un tiempo alejada de Lyra, lo más alejada posible, y para ello me propuso terminar los estudios en otro colegio.

-¿En otro colegio? ¿En cuál?-Pregunta Helen.

-No estoy segura, pero no es ninguno de Oxford, es en Estados Unidos.

-¡¿En Estados Unidos?!-Pregunta asombrada Sheryl.

-Así es.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

-Dos años.

-¡Dos años!

-Sí.

-¿Por qué Dame Hannah tomaría una decisión tan drástica como esa? Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere cuando dices lo más alejada posible, pero ¿Es tan complicada tu situación como para tomar una decisión como esa?

-¿Y tú que le dijiste Samantha? ¿Te iras?-Le preguntó Helen.

-Sí- Le responde después de unos segundos de silencio.

Helen y Sheryl se miran. Sheryl pone una cara de preocupación mientras que Helen parece más triste.

-Si Samantha se va entonces tú…- Le dijo Helen a su amiga.

-Lo sé, si Samantha decide irse entonces, podré aceptar la invitación, tal como tú querías Helen.

-¿Cuál invitación?- Pregunta Samantha sin comprender lo que decían- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que el maestro de arqueología va a realizar una expedición en una selva al sur de África, está armando un equipo con personas capacitadas para la expedición y bueno, yo fui invitada para formar parte de ese equipo.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, Sheryl, es lo que siempre…

-Pero lo rechacé.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque…

-Lo hizo por ti, Samantha-Continuó Helen.

-¿Por mí? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque si ella aceptaba la invitación tú te quedarías sola aquí en el St. Sophia y no quería que eso sucediera, ni menos ahora que estabas alejada de todo el mundo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? El que Sheryl se vaya no significa que yo… espera ¿Cómo que sola? ¿Qué hay de… qué hay de ti Helen? ¿O es que acaso tú… tú también…?

-Yo también me iré de Oxford.

-¿En… serio?

-Iré a ver un espectáculo musical de flauta en el teatro Tianqiao, en China.

-¡¿En China?!

-Así es, además me quedaré un tiempo allí para aprender sobre la cultura y folklore oriental.

-Eso significa que todas nos iremos de Oxford.

-Así parece- Dijo Sheryl- Pero al menos me alegro de que hayamos arreglado las cosas contigo Samantha, la verdad ninguna de las dos quería irse sin antes hablar de esto.

-Bueno, la verdad todo esto me ha sorprendido, jamás pensé que todas fuéramos a dejar Oxford de un momento a otro.

-Lo sé, y aunque no me gusta la idea creo que así es como va a ser.

-Bueno, en ese caso- Les dice Helen- ¿Qué tal si pasamos el resto de estos días juntas?

-Me parece una buena idea ¿Qué dices Samantha?

-¿En serio?- preguntó Samantha.

-Por supuesto ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

A Samantha se le humedecieron los ojos, pero esta vez fue por alegría, jamás pensó que hablar con sus amigas sobre este tema y quitarse ese dolor de encima fuese tan agradable y a la vez fácil.

-Sí- Dice Samantha llorando pero con una sonrisa- si quiero.

Las tres chicas salieron de la sala de conferencias y pasaron la tarde juntas, hablando de todo, riendo, haciendo bromas, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, y al parecer, así fue.

Tres días después, Samantha, Sheryl y Helen se encontraban en la estación de zepelines Royal Mail de Oxford. El sol se había alzado hace unos pocos minutos y Samantha esperaba el siguiente zeppelín hacia Estados Unidos, es un largo viaje.

La mañana era cálida y tranquila, la brisa levantaba ese suave olor de la vegetación proveniente de los árboles del bosque White Ham y unas aves se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Un joven bien vestido, de traje negro y líneas rojas, se acerca a Samantha, es uno de los encargados del zeppelín. El joven le dice que partirán en pocos minutos y que ya era momento de subirse, toma el equipaje de Samantha y se lo lleva para guardarlo en el compartimiento de equipajes junto al de todos los demás.

-Bueno chicas, creo que ya es tiempo de irme- Le dice Samantha a las demás.

-¡Te echare tanto de menos!

-Cuídate Samantha.

-La quiero chicas- Samantha abraza a ambas- Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme también de Lyra, pero bueno, creo que es mejor así ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe en donde esta?

-He hablado con Dame Hannah- le dice Sheryl- ella me conto que debió salir de Oxford de manera urgente, de hecho, tuvo que postergar su viaje hacia el norte unos días más, pero no me dijo por qué ni a donde fue.

-Bueno, si quieres saber puedes preguntarle ¡allí está!- Helen señala emocionada a una chica que se acercaba, es Lyra.

Caminaba despacio pero apresurada, llevaba el cabello suelto y a cada paso que daba su cabello se movía suavemente. Al percatarse de este detalle, el corazón de Samantha comienza a latir un poco más fuerte, pero poco a poco comienza a calmarse. Helen pudo percibir la inquietud de su amiga y para tratar de calmarla le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Hola chicas- Les saluda Lyra cuando las alcanzó.

-¡Lyra!

-Hola Lyra ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias ¡Oh Samantha! Cuando supe que te ibas regresé a Oxford lo más rápido que pude, que suerte que logre llegar a tiempo, no podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

-Bueno es que… todo ha pasado tan rápido- Samantha estaba algo nerviosa- incluso a mí me cuesta creerlo y… además, tú no estabas, eso ¿En dónde has estado si se puede saber?

-Bueno es que, he tenido que ayudar a los Giptianos con unos problemas y tuve que salir de Oxford por unos días, incluso tuve que…

-``Tuve que hacer esto, tuve que hacer esto´´ no son más que excusas Lyra- Dijo Samantha cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No son excusas! ¡Es la verdad! ¿Por qué te pones así? Sé que me fui sin avisar pero…

-Hum, Lyra- le interrumpe Helen- Samantha está jugando contigo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Helen! ¡Ya había caído!

-Lo siento- Dijo Helen riendo.

-Lyra siempre cae- dijo Sheryl.

-No es cierto.

-¿Recuerdan esa vez en que Lyra creyó que un lobo había entrado al colegio y todas las alumnas estaban encerradas en sus habitaciones?-Pregunta Sheryl.

-¡Sí!-Responde Helen riendo- Y nosotras gritábamos `` ¡Cuidado con el lobo!´´ `` ¡Está por las escaleras!´´ `` ¡Está por los pasillos´´!

-Fue la única vez que todas participaron en la broma- dijo Samantha riendo.

-Pues yo si me acuerdo- Dijo algo molesta Lyra- Y recuerdo que no salí de mi habitación por dos días, si no fuera por la señora Harris quien estaba preocupada y me dijo que nunca hubo tal lobo… ¡Bueno es que me pareció muy extraño que no hubiera ninguna persona en todo el colegio! Y al preguntarle a Samantha ella me dijo que…-Se lleva una mano a la cara- ``Un lobo en el interior del colegio´´ no puedo creerlo.

Lyra sonríe y comienza a reír despacio.

-Eso te pasa por olvidarte de los días libres del St. Sophia, Lyra- dijo Samantha.

Todas comienzan a reír.

-Chicas…- dijo Helen algo tímida- ¿Se dan cuenta de que éste es nuestro último momento en que estamos las cuatro juntas? Desde ahora en adelante ya no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo.

Todas guardaron silencio. Estaba claro que ya no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo y era algo que nadie quería comentar, solo disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, aunque sea solo un poco, una última vez, solo las cuatro.

-No te sientas mal Helen, nos escribiremos, siempre estaremos en contacto ya veras, es más, me emociona la idea de saber qué será de nosotras de aquí a dos años más.

-Tienes razón Samantha- Dijo Sheryl- En dos años ya no estaremos en el St. Sophia, yo también quiero saber que será de nosotras cuando pase ese tiempo.

-Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar- Dijo Lyra sonriendo.

-Aun así te echare de menos, a todas- Dijo Helen con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas.

Se dieron un último abrazo y sus daimonion juntaros sus cabezas, luego, Samantha las dejó. Acompañó al joven encargado del zeppelín y subió a la gigantesca aeronave, para ubicarse en el asiento asignado por su boleto.

Samantha ve por la ventanilla como la gran ciudad de Oxford, su hogar, se hacía cada vez más pequeño, cada calle, cada edificio, cada plaza, parque, tienda, torre que ella conoce desde siempre ahora no son más que una silueta o punto indistinguible y borroso por las nubes.

Todas las personas que alguna vez conoció, y que podría haber seguido conociendo, todos sus recuerdos, su infancia, su vida, viven en esa ciudad, ciudad que a cada segundo se desvanece, y seguirán viviendo allí, junto con los recuerdos de lo que para ella son los tesoros más preciados de todos, más que un dulce de temporada, más que un café con espuma de vainilla en el bar de la Avenida Woodstock, más que los paseos por las plazas después de una temporada de lluvia, sus tesoros son esas tres chicas que han vivido con ella, creciendo, aprendiendo, descubriendo, peleando, jugando, discutiendo, queriendo, sus amigas.

-Ya veras, algún día nos volveremos a ver, y será grandioso.


End file.
